


Raised By The Pokemon Mew.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A two year human girl from the Real World back in 1996 named Megan Kendell is sent into the World of Pokemon and she's raised by Mew the Legendary Pokemon. Megan does the Nuzlocke when she hears about       it and she gets Laura the nonshiny Riolu as her Starter Pokemon. She meets a whole lot of new friends who want to travel around with her       and she also meets some enemies from the bad guy organizations         who want to use her for their evil plans to take over the Pokemon     World. She becomes an Aura Guardian and she also becomes a         Psychic.





	1. I meet Mew the Legendary Pokemon and I get raised by her in the forest.

Mew woke up and she looked around. 

Mew flew around the forest and she saw me walking around. 

I'm wearing a light pink t-shirt and I'm wearing a black pair of pants. 

Mew floated down to me and she gasped. 

Mew:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" 

She said. 

Mew:"I thought that they didn't exist at all!" 

She said. 

Mew:"Boy was I wrong!" "They do exist." 

She said. 

Me:"Who are you and why can you talk?" 

I asked. 

Mew:"I'm the Legendary Pokemon Mew!" 

She said. 

Mew:"I'm a Psychic Type who can send the Poison Types running." 

She said. 

Mew:"I can also send the Fighting Type Pokemon running." 

She said. 

Mew:"I'm #151 in the Pokedex." 

She said. 

Me:"I'm Megan Kendell." "I got lost from my two parents back in the Real World." 

I said. 

Me:"We were walking through the forest together." 

I said. 

Me:"My big brother Jordan wandered off because he saw the tracks of an animal." 

I said. 

Me:"I fell into a hole then everything went black." 

I said. 

Me:"Then I woke up here in this Pokemon World." 

I said. 

Mew:"Megan since your parents aren't around in this Pokemon World I'll be your new mommy." 

She said. 

Mew:"I'll train you how to be a Psychic when you're older." 

She said. 

Mew:"They can't understand Pokemon speech." 

She said. 

Mew:"Those kind of people can lift things into the air." 

She said. 

Me:"Ok!" "Mommy Mew I'll call you Zoe!" 

I said. 

Me:"It's a really pretty name!" 

I said. 

Zoe:"I love my new name!" 

She said. 

Me:"Mama Zoe I want to befriend a Pokemon!" 

I said. 

Me:"I want to have it as a pet!" 

I said. 

A Wild Level nine nonshiny female Bulbasaur saw me and she gasped. 

Bulbasaur walked over to me and she sniffed my clothes with her nose. 

Zoe:"This is one of the three Kanto Region Starter Pokemon." 

She said. 

Zoe:"Bulbsaur the Seed Pokemon." 

She said. 

Zoe:"A Grass Type." "It's also part Poison Type." 

She said. 

Zoe:"She's been abandoned by her Previous Trainer." 

She said. 

Zoe:"She seems to like you for some kind of reason." 

She said. 

Zoe:"You can keep her as a pet." 

She said. 

Me:"Bulbasaur your nickname is Buttercup after the Real World flower!" 

I said. 

Buttercup smiled at me and she licked my left hand with her tongue. 

Later that night. 

Zoe,Buttercup and I are fast asleep in the forest. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. My Pokemon Journey begins and I get all 8 of the Kanto Region Gym Badges in 1 day.

Eight years later. 

It's October the 7th 2004. 

I'm ten years old now and I'm ready to go on a Pokemon Journey. 

My Shiny Mew mom Zoe taught me how to use the telekinesis ability. 

My Shiny Mew mom Zoe also got me new clothes for the Pokemon Journey. 

I'm wearing a green t-shirt and I'm wearing a green pair of sweatpants. 

I'm wearing a black pair of socks and I'm wearing a black pair of shoes. 

Zoe flew over to me and she put a green cloak over my body. 

Me:"Mom why did you put this cloak on me?" 

I asked. 

Zoe:"I don't want anyone to capture you honey." 

She said. 

Zoe:"You're a faller from another world." 

She said. 

Me:"Mom I'm going to Pallet Town with Buttercup." 

I said. 

Me:"I need to get a Water Type Pokemon Starter known as Squirtle." 

I said. 

Zoe:"Good luck honey!" "I know that you'll do really good in the Pokemon League here." 

She said. 

Zoe:"I can't see any of the Gym Battles." "The bad guy organization Team Rocket is looking for me." 

She said. 

My mom taught me how to use telekinesis so that I can talk to Pokemon and she left. 

Buttercup and I left the Kanto Route 1 forest. 

Buttercup and I arrived in Pallet Town. 

Buttercup and I went up to the Professor's Laboratory. 

Buttercup dived into the bushes and she sat down. 

I knocked on the door and I waited for someone to open it up.

Tracey Sketchit walked over to the door and he opened it up. 

Tracey saw me standing there with my green cloak on and he let me in. 

Me:"I'm a faller from the Real World." "The name is Megan Kendell." 

I said. 

Me:"My Pokemon mom put this cloak on me." 

I said. 

Me:"I've been raised inside of the Kanto Route 1 forest all my life since I was two years old." 

I said. 

Tracey:"What kind of Pokemon raised you?" 

He asked. 

Me:"Mew the Legendary." 

I said. 

Me:"I'm not lying to you!" "It's the truth!" 

I said. 

Tracey:"I believe you." "You're a really nice person." 

He said. 

Tracey:"Do you need a Starter Pokemon and a Hoenn Region Pokedex?" 

He asked. 

Me:"Yes!" "I do!" "The Water Type Pokemon Squirtle!" 

I said. 

Me:"I also need the Hoenn Region Pokedex." 

I said. 

I pulled the top of my cloak down and I showed my face to the boy. 

Tracey Sketchit looked at my face and he gasped. 

Tracey Sketchit:"You weren't lying about being a human from the Real World Megan!"

He said. 

Tracey Sketchit:"You were telling the truth!" 

He said. 

Me:"I'm going to capture one Pokemon out on each Route in the grass." 

I said.

Me:"I'll also nickname them for a really strong bond." 

I said. 

Me:"I'm only using Luxury Balls." 

I said. 

I got Bridget my nonshiny female Squirtle from Professor Oak. 

I left Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory with my brand new purple backpack that has twenty empty Luxury Balls inside. 

It has four packs of sixty stickers in the front pouch and it has healing items in the back pouch. 

Blue star stickers and blue flower stickers. 

Purple star stickers and purple flower stickers. 

I accessorized Bridget my Squirtle's Luxury Ball with two purple star stickers and I clipped to my black velcro belt. 

I captured my Bulbasaur Buttercup in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with my two purple star stickers. 

I put Buttercup's Luxury Ball on my black velcro belt and I called her out. 

I pulled my hood up and I walked out to Kanto Route 1 with Buttercup by my side. 

Me:"Bridget come on out." 

I said. 

Bridget popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around. 

Buttercup:"Hello Bridget." "I'm Buttercup." 

She said. 

Buttercup:"Megan Kendell is our Pokemon Trainer." 

She said. 

Buttercup:"She can understand us because of her mom Mew." 

She said. 

Buttercup:"She was raised by her for eight years." 

She said. 

Buttercup:"She was two years old when Mew found her." 

She said. 

Buttercup:"She's a faller from the Real World." 

She said quietly. 

Bridget:"Buttercup are you telling me the truth?" 

She asked. 

Buttercup:"Yes!" "Bridget I'm telling you the truth!" "I'm not lying!" 

She said. 

I pulled my hood down and I looked at Bridget. 

Bridget looked at my face and she gasped. 

Bridget:"You were telling me the truth Buttercup!" 

She said quietly. 

It's 8:50 am. 

Me:"Today it's my 10th birthday." "It won't happen until 11:59 am." 

I said. 

Me:"It's 8:50 am right now." 

I said. 

Two hours later. 

It's 10:50 am. 

I caught a Wild Level five Shiny female Charmander out on Kanto Route 22 and I nicknamed her Colleen. 

I caught a Wild Level five Shiny female Pidgey out on Kanto Route 2's southern side and I nicknamed her Paige. 

I caught a Wild Level ten Shiny male Pikachu in the Viridian Forest and I nicknamed him Ryan. 

I caught a Wild Level five Shiny female Caterpie from Johto's Route 30 and I nicknamed her Brianna. 

I got Bridget,Buttercup,Paige,Colleen and Brianna up to Level ten. 

Brianna glowed brightly and she evolved into a Metapod. 

Brianna glowed brightly again and she evolved into a Butterfree. 

Ryan:"Why did you capture me Megan?" "I was really happy until you came along!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Me:"Ryan were you abandoned by your Trainer?" 

I asked. 

Ryan looked at me and he nodded his head yes. 

Ryan:"My mate and my kid got separated from me." 

He said. 

Ryan:"Shiny female Raichu and Shiny male Pichu." 

He said. 

Ryan:"Our Trainer's name was Aiden." 

He said. 

Ryan:"He released all three of us right after we lost to a Level nine Shiny Nidoran male out on Kanto Route 3." 

He said. 

Me:"I can keep six Pokemon on my Team." 

I said. 

Me:"My other caught Pokemon will be sent to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory." 

I said. 

Me:"I'm going to disable that so I can keep all of you with me." 

I said. 

Me:"Team Rocket that bad guy organization will steal all of my Pokemon if I keep them at Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory." 

I said. 

Me:"I won't allow any of you guys to be stolen by them!" "All of them will go down to me!" 

I said. 

It's 11:05 am. 

Fifty four minutes later. 

It's 11:59 am.

Ryan:"Happy 10th birthday Megan!" "You're an official Trainer now!" 

He said. 

I turned on my Hoenn Region Pokedex and I registered myself. 

I disabled the app that sends my Pokemon to Samuel Oak's laboratory to keep them safe from Team Rocket and I smirked evilly at my Team. 

Me:"All of you guys are staying with me!" 

I said. 

Later that night. 

It's 9:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep inside of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and I've got all eight of the Kanto Region Gym Badges. 

My main Team consists of two Level one hundred nonshiny Pokemon and four Level one hundred Shiny Pokemon. 

Buttercup female nonshiny Venusaur and Bridget female nonshiny Blastoise. 

Colleen Shiny female Charizard and Paige Shiny female Pidgeot. 

Brianna Shiny female Butterfree and Ryan Shiny male Pikachu.

I caught fourteen new Pokemon and I kept them with me. 

Eden the Level one hundred nonshiny female Cleffa from Kanto's Route 4 northern side and Lavender the Level one hundred Shiny female Nidoqueen from Kanto's Route 4 southern side. 

Desiree the Level one hundred Shiny female Persian from Johto's Route 39 and Cynthia the Level one hundred Shiny female Cyndaquil from Johto's Route 40. 

Helen the Level one hundred Shiny female Hypno from Kanto's Route 11 and April the Level one hundred Shiny female Alakazam from Johto's Route 34. 

Aiden the Level one hundred Shiny male Nidoking from Johto's Route 35 and Noah the Level one hundred Shiny male Noctowl from Johto's Route 33. 

Aubrey the Level one hundred Shiny female Raichu from Kanto's Pewter City and Gabriel the Level one hundred Shiny male Pichu from Kanto's Route 3. 

Allison the Level one hundred Shiny female Raticate from Kanto's Route 2 northern side and Sapphire the Level one hundred Shiny female Golduck from Kanto's Route 6. 

Aria the Level one hundred Shiny female Lapras from Sevii Island's Icefall Cave and Kimberly aka Kim the Level one hundred Shiny female Clefable from Kanto's Mt. Moon. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet Ash Ketchum in the Kalos Region and I help his friends to stop the bad guy organization Team Flare from destroying it.

12 years later. It's December the 17th 2016. I'm 22 years old. I captured a whole lot of Pokemon and I lost one of them in a Gym Battle against Roxie of Virbank City. I got a light pink journal and I wrote down all of my captures. I captured my Mew mother who had raised me in the Kanto Route 1 forest since I was two years old and I learned that I was cursed with the Nuzlocke which is why I lost Lani my blind Level one hundred Shiny female Liepard. I learned how to use Aura Power from my nonshiny Riolu Laura and I also learned how to use her Move Aura Sphere. Laura my nonshiny Riolu hasn't evolved yet into a Lucario and it made me worry really bad. I'm out on Route 19 in the Kalos Region right now and I've got all eight of the Gym Badges. I've got all 8 of the Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh Region Gym Badges. I've got all 4 of the Orange Islands Gym Badges and I've got all 10 of the Unova Region Gym Badges. I lost Shannon my Shiny Kommo-o to the nonshiny Blue Flower Florges and I kept her Luxury Ball until she could be buried in the Alola Region. Meanwhile over in Anistar City. Ash Ketchum and his friends are trying to stop Lysandre the Boss of Team Flare from destroying the sundial with both Zygardes. Ash:"Ugh!" "This guy won't give up on his goal to blow up this entire Region." "We have defeated him already." He said. Meanwhile out on Kalos Route 18. I finished up my Aura training with Laura my Riolu and we left Route 18 for Anistar City so that we could get her healed up. Laura glowed brightly and she evolved into a Lucario. Me:"Yay!" "Laura you finally evolved!" I said. Laura:"Megan right after you lost Lani to Roxie I wanted to get stronger." "I was really sad for a while." "She was my best friend." "She was your best friend too." "I don't want to see another friend die." She said. Me:"Laura we're going to get a whole lot stronger together." "For Lani our best friend forever." "She wants us to become Champions." "Not to mention Shannon." I said. Me:"I haven't stopped the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni yet." "We're going to do it very soon." I said. Me:"I got some brand new Pokemon from the Regions of Tandor,Leneka,Alola,Torren and Tohoak that nobody has ever seen before." "I'm from the future and I got sent back into time to help Ash." I said. Laura:"We don't want to lose any of them in this Nuzlocke." "They're staying inside of your purple backpack's last pouch." She said. Me:"My main Team consists of you the Mega Lucario Laura, Poppy the Shiny female Primarina,Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar,Darby the Shiny female Decidueye, Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu and Winter the Shiny female Alolan Ninetales." I said. Laura:"We're ready to take down Team Flare the bad guy organization." "Let's help everybody to save the Kalos Region!" She said. Me:"I'm not going to remove my cloak at all." "My Mew mom told me to keep it on forever when I'm out in public places." I said. Laura:"I won't let any of those Team Flare members hurt you." She said. Laura:"They're not going turn you into an evil monster while I'm around." She said. Me:"I don't want to be evil at all." "I'm a very good person who loves to help other people out." I said. Laura and I arrived in Anistar City. Meanwhile over in Lumiose City. Bryony,Aliana,Mable and Celosia are inside of the police station's jail cells. The 30 Team Flare Grunts and 2 Team Flare Admins are inside of the police station's jail cells. Lysandre and Xerosic are the only ones left to arrest. Meanwhile over in Anistar City. Laura and I raced over to the crowd. Me:"Let me deal with this nasty criminal everybody." "I'll send him to his permanent home." "A jail cell." "He won't be able to escape." I said. Laura:"Megan be very careful not to let your hood fall down." "They don't need to see who you really are." "They'll catch you." "Then you'll be turned into an evil monster." "I don't want that to happen!" She said. Me:"Two deaths in this Nuzlocke Challenge isn't going to stop me from becoming the heroine of this entire World Laura." "I'm already the Herione of Ideals." "Someday I'll find the perfect guy to marry." "He needs to love Pokemon more than I do." I said. Bonnie:"Yahoo!" "She's going to save all of us!" "That mysterious human wearing the green cloak over her body who has a Lucario!" She said. Me:"Laura catch Lysandre with your Psychic Move right after I hit him with my Aura Sphere Move." I said. Laura:"Ok." "I'll do that Megan." She said. Both Zygardes turned into one huge Zygarde and they used their Core Enforcer Move on the Team Flare Boss Lysandre. Laura caught Lysandre with her Psychic Move and she put him down. The police officers surrounded Lysandre and they arrested him. I took my cloak hood off and I stuck my tongue out at Lysandre. Everybody looked at my face and they gasped. Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" He said. Alain:"I've got to admit it." "You helped us to save this entire Kalos Region." "Now we can start to clean up this mess that Team Flare left." He said. Diantha:"Megan thank you so much for helping all of us out!" "How could we ever repay you?" "Maybe a six on six Single Pokemon Battle against me would make you feel happier." She said. Diantha:I can see that you're a Nuzlocker from the Real World." "We'll help you out with the funeral expenses for them." She said. Me:"Lani my blind Shiny Liepard was buried in Unova's Mistralton Tower." "Shannon my Shiny Kommo-o needs to buried inside Hau'oli's Cemetery on Melemele Island." I said. Me:"The Alola Region is next to visit Ash." "You earn eighteen Z-Crystals that match the Pokemon Types." I said. Me:"No Gyms over in the Alola Region." "Just the Trials." "The Grand Trials too." I said. Me:"The bad guy organization over there is called Team Skull." "They're just like the bad guy organization Team Rocket." I said. Me:"I'm from the future where Pokemon don't exist." "They're just video games to play on the electronic devices." I said. Me:"A very big disaster will happen over in the Alola Region." "We're the only ones that can stop it from happening." I said. Me:"The Aether Foundation Branch Chief Faba will open up one Ultra Wormhole with the Legendary Pokemon Cosmog's power to make one Nihilego Ultra Beast appear." I said. Me:"I've got two Cosmog Pokemon with me." "They're newborns." "Nebby is their father." I said. Me:"He's a Solgaleo." "Their mom is a Lunala." I said. Ash:"I believe you Megan." "We'll save the Alola Region together!" He said. Me:"I was raised by the Legendary Pokemon Mew ever since I was two years old." "I even gave her the nickname Zoe because I had loved it so much." I said. Me:"She taught me all of the things that I needed to know in this entire Pokemon World." "Heck she even let me add her to the Team." I said. Ash:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" He said. Clemont:"Do you have any Alola Region Pokemon on your Team right now?" He asked.


End file.
